


Kara x Lena x Baked Goods

by ClexaPaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also kara x baked goods, Bagels, Bakery, Donuts, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Flurrrffffff, Lena is in the background here but the relationship plays a central role, One Shot, POV Kara Danvers, fluff af, kara x carbs, lots of gay, mention of snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 21:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10317332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaPaily/pseuds/ClexaPaily
Summary: Summary: This is an outtake based on my other storyLearning to Fly, wherein Lena muses:“Did Kara just waltz into the deli in her supersuit and order? Did they hand her the bagels just for being a hero? No. Surely not. Kara would never accept that. Did she keep money somewhere in that tight, deliciously body-hugging outfit? But where? Did she change first? So many questions.”Thanks to some mutual headcanoning between me and a very attentive reader of the aforementioned story, we are gonna find out. Rated G for Gluten-Filled.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [recklesslove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesslove/gifts).



Kara’s love for baked goods is long and storied, her metabolism nothing short of legendary among her friends and loved ones. This combination means two things: Kara knows her National City bakeries, and they know her… or Supergirl. She tries to keep her bakery identities separate. Except sometimes she doesn’t, or at least there was that one time the boundary broke down a little, the very first time she had a sleeping Lena waiting at home for her.

Several mornings a week you might see her at Lehrman’s, just around the corner from her apartment. There she picks up some coffee and – more often than not – maybe four or five Cronuts. Okay they’re not the real Cronuts, but they’re a very close knock-off, good enough for National City and good enough for Kara, who can easily eat… fine, all four or five of them over the course of her morning at the office. Mr. Lehrman’s son Jack works there during the summers when he’s home from college. Jack likes rock climbing and mountain biking. He has asked Kara to go with him a few times, but she always shyly declines, claiming too much to do, which is mostly true.

“You sure you don’t want to go climbing with me on Saturday? You’re obviously in plenty good shape for it. If you’re the one eating all those Cronuts, I don’t know where they go. You must work out like a fiend.”

“It’s the yoga. My sister and I do… power... yoga.” Kara muttered this as the bell jingled on her way out Lehrmann’s door. Another embarrassment narrowly averted. He was cute and all but… nah. Not interested.

Then there’s Noonan’s, where Cat Grant always sent Kara for coffee at the most inopportune moments possible. Since those moments came almost every day, she eventually got to know all the baristas really well. Now she goes there herself, though not quite as often as she did for Cat. Jen, who works mornings, has a daughter and studies nursing at night. Her mom Trish is kind enough to watch little Emma while she works and goes to school. Eddie, manager and lunch guy, has big dreams of being a filmmaker. So far he's picked up work on the set of a couple of local commercials. Kara keeps putting in a good word for him with her connections in CatCo’s video department, hoping for the best. Faridah, who covers afternoon and evenings, emigrated last year with her husband from Iran. She had been an accountant there but has been working on getting re-licensed so she can continue her career in National City. Kara always remembers to ask how the studying is going.

Since Kara knows all their life stories, naturally they get to hear about her professional successes when they happen, and they always cheer her on, though they never act surprised.

Kara’s favorite place she keeps for special occasions: Kagan’s Kosher Deli and Bakery, located clear across town. She once saved the store, a historic community gathering place, as well as fifth-generation owner Louise Kagan, from a Cadmus-induced elevated train track collapse just outside the store. The entire staff insisted on giving her a box of free samples then and there. Naturally, the press was on scene by then, and anytime Supergirl ends up saving a business and gets filmed holding a product, sales naturally spike. Not that Kagan’s needed the free advertising. They make The Best Bearclaws in National City.

But after Supergirl tried those bearclaws, she could not disagree. She had to return any time she was out on patrol in the far end of downtown and wanted a special treat… and fine, so that ended up being about once a week. She ended up showing up in her supersuit, often very early in the morning just after they had opened up. At first, Louise or her daughter Leslie would insist on handing Supergirl a free box of fresh, just-made bagels, donuts, Danishes, croissants, The Bearclaws, whatever was freshest and most delicious. However, after a few instances of this treatment, Kara started feeling a little self-conscious.

“Please, Mrs. Kagan. I can’t keep accepting these free goodies from you. Please let me pay for them.”

Leslie, the counter attendant and Mrs. Kagan’s daughter, caught Kara’s eye for a moment. “But Supergirl, where do you even keep money in that suit of yours? ‘Scuse me for noticing, but it doesn’t exactly look like there’s any room for pockets in there.”

Kara felt her cheeks heat up a tiny bit as she reached down to retrieve her money. “You’re not wrong, Leslie, but I do try to keep an extra 20-dollar bill in my boot just in case.” She handed Mrs. Kagan the cash at the register.

“Well, if you insist, Supergirl. But I really wish you’d let me repay your kindness. You saved me, and my business, and my family’s legacy.” Kara took the change and shoved a couple of bills into the tip jar.

“Thanks Mrs. Kagan! See you both soon!” The door whooshed as she left.

After she had walked out, Kara smiled as she heard Mrs. Kagan speaking to her daughter. “Such a lovely girl. You should be so lucky to meet a nice girl like her and get married.”

“I’m trying, Mom. I’m trying.” Kara blushed again. Super-hearing was both a blessing and a curse sometimes.

***          *          ***

The alert from the DEO came at 3:30a.m. Something about rogue Atleanteans trying to hijack some armored trucks for as-yet-unknown reasons. Only Supergirl can stop them. Yadda yadda. Why, in Rao’s name, of all mornings? The first night Kara got to spend with Lena. Sure they had spent it snuggling. That was all Kara could handle at this point. They had just admitted their feelings for each other, after all, but it meant a _lot_ to her that Lena had been willing to come over and just sleep with her… as in actually just sleep. And now this? Ugh. Why?

She extricated herself carefully from spooning Lena, somehow managing not to wake her. Kara grabbed her suit and slipped into it in the living room, then stepped stealthily onto the balcony and slid the door shut behind her, staying in the shadows as she pushed off to fly to the DEO for a briefing.

The job proved to be routine, and she was glad. She had a hard time keeping her mind on task and not wishing she were back in her nice warm bed with her new girlfriend. - Girlfriend! They had said ‘girlfriend’! As in kissing-girlfriend, not just coffee-shopping girlfriend, though still that kind too of course, but …

By the time she finished cleaning up the scene and handing over the perpetrators, Kagan’s had opened, and still in her suit, she realized she could stop in and get something special for herself _and_ Lena this morning. She had never had anyone to spoil and bring home decadent treats for breakfast.

“Well hi there, Supergirl! How are you?” Leslie always noticed her first and greeted her beaming. She knew why now.

“Great! I’m doing great. How are you two this morning?”

Mrs. Kagan chimed in this time. “I’ll be doing a little better when I finish this coffee. The usual box of whatever’s freshest?”

“Umm, uhh, actually. Um, can you throw in a couple of extra special things today?”

Leslie looked intrigued. “Oh reeeally? Do you have someone special at home waiting for these extra special things?”

“Oh stop, Leslie. You’re going to embarrass the girl.” Mrs. Kagan pretend-smacked her daughter on the arm.

“Oh, well I mean, I don't know if she's special, I mean, she's _special_ , you know? To me, she is, but I don't know if I am to her, it's still new? Uhhh. I don’t even know what to get? Like, I think she’s pretty health conscious, but maybe she would like something special. It's kind of a special day? Oh no. Does she even eat breakfast? I have no idea. What if I mess this up?”

“Let me stop you right there, dear.” Mrs. Kagan looked at her sympathetically. “We’re going to put together your regular box, and a second, smaller box with a couple of special things and a couple of regular things, okay? She can choose. I'm thinking a plain bagel, a whole wheat one, and a coconut cream-filled or two.”

Leslie had looked mildly disappointed when Supergirl revealed that she had someone at home, but then she got really inquisitive as she helped put together the boxes of baked goods. “Soooo, what’s she like?”

“Um, well, uh. I’m not sure I should say? Just um, very smart. And beautiful and I think I lo… Oh um… uh… I didn’t mean to say… I mean… um… Here.” Kara threw her 20-dollar bill on the counter, grabbed the boxes of treats, and left.

Once again, she overheard the Kagans after the door swung shut.

“Hah, Mom! I told you she liked girls. Too bad she’s taken.”

“Yeah. But your grandma would plotz if you didn’t bring home a nice Jewish superhero.”

“How do you know she’s not?...”

Kara grinned to herself as she ducked into the nearest alley and launched towards home with the spoils of her bakery visit, ready to surprise her new girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend!

And yeah, what she had almost said back there. It was true. Her body might be made of steel, but her heart sure wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first G-rated work. Your comments very much appreciated.


End file.
